


Watch me instead

by Neeabux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Riding, Shoulder biting, Sweet Sex, late birthday stuff for Kuro !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeabux/pseuds/Neeabux
Summary: Based on a comic by @mookie00 on Tumblr !!Kenma wants attention from his birthday boy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im one shot writing this on my phone @ 1 am papa bless

Today had been busy! One day a year for your birthday and if you're lucky people in your life will make it special!

Nothing extremely exciting happened for Kuro, the team made him a banner and a little more pda from Kenma then usual. And other then the reaccuring "Happy Birthday!" nothing extra or extreme. 

"Aah I'm so tired" The day had been long honestly, Lev was extra off task today and Kenma seemed slightly off but he didn't have time to really go into it. 

"Can I change really quickly?" Kuroo looked over at Kenma ",, ,sure, you know where the bathroom is." 

Kenma padded out with his bag, Kuroo readjusted and looked back at the tv. 

15 minutes or so past and Kuroo was at least a bit worried. Kenma took a long time to change but never this long, he let it slide.

20 minutes past and it was time to check on him. "Kenma, are you alright!" 

A small curse could be heard from behind the door. "Yeah, just, hold on please." 

Kuroo sat up on hid bed and stared down the bathroom door. Only a few seconds pasted before the bathroom door opened with Kenma in the door way with nothing but a loose button up on. 

"Oh" Button up shirts also made Kurro weak the the knees he couldn't explain it. 

Kenma avoid his gaze and slowly sat on the bed. Kurro didn't look away, "Kuro, please" and he was back. 

Black hair wipped around to look at the tv. Can't make Kenma uncomfortable especially after such a blessing. 

The show ended and the next episode started up Kenma exhaled shakily, he unbuttoned the shirt slowly and let it slide off. Kuroo finally looked over.

"Wow Kenma what's with the outfit?" He sat with a loose shirt around his waist and dark lingerie. 

The outfit was a darker purple with straps that made an "X" shape in the front and ran over his hips. The whole get up made Kenma look unreal.

"It's your birthday,, ," Kenma blushed and looked at the ground between them, "we can do whatever you want." The words where out, what ever happened, happened.

"Whatever I want huh?" Kuroo looked at Kenma in a way that always made him shiver. A small nod was all he could manage.

"I'm glad you said that- I've been rewatching this volleyball match I've seen on tv all day" Kuroo changed the channel, "this guy did a very interesting run up, and I think if you set for me I could try it out-" Kuro glaced at Kenma and he seemed off.

"Do you want to put something on? It's freezing." Kenma glared, he pulled the button up around his shoulders. 

He waited for a bit watching Kuroo rewind the recording and semi-listen to him explain the move.

He couldn't take much more he dressed up all nice and it wasn't going to be for nothing, it started with throwing the button up off the bed. "Kuro," it was soft at first, going unnoticed under the chatter about the move, "Kuro." It was a bit louder this time. 

"Kuro." That one finally got to him, "Hm?" The taller looking genuinely confused.

He's a third year and a team captain, but he could n o t take a hint. 

A soft sigh later and shifting so Kenma was right next to Kuro, nothing seemed to click yet. 

He took action, Kenma softly bit Kuroo's exposed shoulder. That was bold and a bit much for Kenma, he shoved his face into the tallers neck. 

"Oh," Kuroo blushed, he felt like a dumbass. "Kenma" he didn't move, "Kenma" it was just loud enough to scare him and make him look up from Kuroos neck. 

A shove was what really caught Kenma off guard. "I see what you mean now by 'anything'" a smile caught his lips before he touched them to Kenmas. 

Kuroo rubbed his hands up and down Kenma's sides, he couldn't help but squrim a bit. "Are you absolutely sure you're okay with this?" 

Kenma looked away and covered his face slightly with his hand, he nodded and blushed. 

Kuroo licked his lips and attacked the boy under him with kisses along his jaw line to his collar bone. "ah" it was small but Kuroo heard it and grinned.

Kissing Kenma was always the best part, if you asked Kuroo, he was always soft and smelt vaugely like apples. Running his hands down the smallers sides and ending with one hand as support and the other on the front of his lower left hip was a bonus. A big one. 

"Kuro,, , please hurry." Kenma was always impatient, foreplay barely started and he already was needy. "But you look so cute!!" He gushed.

Kenma puffed and looked away arms across his chest, and a slight blush to add to it. Cuteee~~!! He was to much for Kuroo truly. 

Kuroo toyed with the strap on Kenmas lower half, rolling it with his fingers, "May I?" "Please, Kuro" the grin grew as he slowly pulled his underwear down. 

"Oi, Kenma, lift your legs." One leg at a time the bottoms where threw aside. Kuroo got busy on kissing Kenmas thighs, he was already hard but, why not they where soft and sliky, 

"Hey" Kuroo looked up "hm?" 

"Your jacket weirdo."

"Oh." Kenma sat up and pulled off his jacket, no shirt underneath. Kuroo was in good shape and it always took Kenmas breath away. 

"Like what you see?" 

"Shut up." Kuroo giggled.

"C'mon, kiss me." A tiny smile escaped Kenmas lips. Kuroo got his kiss quickly.

It started soft and slow but got fast and needy quick. 

"Ahh Kuro!" Kuroo moved his hips, his jeans creating sweet sweet friction on Kenma. 

"M-more!" Kuroo smiled, "hold on babe," 

Kuroo moved aside and pulled out lube and condoms from his bedside. 

He lubed up his fingers and slowly ran his fingers over the hole of the boy in his lap. 

"Ah!! Kuro please-" Kenma got needer by the second. "go faster!" 

Kuroo slowly pushed in the first finger, he went slow, like Kenma was made of glass. 

Kenma was able to rock his hips confidently before Kuroo put another finger in. 

Going slow again, he started to scissor his fingers. 

"Kuro," Kenma panted out "that's enough." 

The fingers removed slowly as Kenma unzipped his pants and pulled Kuroo's length out. Kuroo put a condom on himself as Kenma shyly watched. 

 

"I wanna ride you." It wasn't hard to say, but it always made him embarrassed. "Please." Kuroo almost whined out. 

The movements where fairly fast but Kenma slowly sat on Kuroos dick. 

"AH! Kuro fuck." Kenma started moving slowly. 

He was able to go slightly faster with quiet moans leaving his mouth. "Fuck, Tetsuro, fuck, you feel so good-" 

Kuroo sat up and slid a hand under the bra, he softly ran his hands over Kenma chest the best he could. 

"Fuck- Kenma, does it feel good, ah, to ride me" Kuroo moaned loudly.

Kenma nodded, chest feeling amazing, the rest of him too. 

Kenma started boucing more, and more, and soon- 

"TETSURO- AH" white slowly ran onto Kuroos chest. 

Kuroo thrust up a few more times before he finished, panting hard into Kenmas neck. 

He pulled out and they both got clean and redressed.

"So-" Kenma listened quietly well pulling the sheets over them, "is this gonna happen again next year?" 

Kenma punched him but snuggled close. 

"Hey, Kuro?" 

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Im bad @ writing smut 
> 
> Or just in gen.


End file.
